Dracula From Houston
by JugglingFeathers
Summary: Roisin Taylor is just an ordinary teenage girl who is completely obsessed with the Twilight Saga, when one a surprise visitor transports her into the world of Twilight, changing her life forever. Idea stemming from Lost In Austen.
1. Prologue

_Well hello, this is my first fan fiction in about 2 years and thanks to my friend I've got the bug again! So this is my first Twilight fanficand I thought of it after re-watching Lost In Austen last week so i decided to cross it with Twilight. The name comes from a song by the Butthole Surfers that i had on repeat when writing this and I felt it was fairly appropriate so that's how it happened! _

_We meet Roisin Taylor, she's a 17 year old girl living in Houston (see what I did there?) and is a Twilight addict. She's petite, brunette with green eyes and a bit shy and anti-social as you will no doubt learn but it's part of the plot i guess. _

_Anyway, read, rate, appreciate. Thank you!_

*****

I perched anxiously on the edge of my stool, drumming my fingers vigorously against the worn wooden desk. The clock was ticking at a ridiculously slow speed; it was almost painful to watch the second hand inch forward.

3 minutes till the end of the period, 3 agonising minutes.

_Time flies when you're having fun. _My inner self commented dryly as I adjusted myself on my stool and glanced around the room. The hum of chatter filled my ears once more as I return to reality; I was sitting alone at the middle desk as everyone else diffused into their own little cliques around the edges of the classroom, gossiping and nattering to one another about the weekend, homework, love, sex and all manner of subjects worth including in the teenage banter. I would like to say I was above all that nonsense but I couldn't help but strain to hear the conversations taking place a few feet from myself:

_"Did you hear about Kelly's party? I was soooo pished!"_

_"Mr McKinnon gave me lunchtime detention for not wearing my tie, what a prick!"_

_"Well Carla heard from Liam and told me that Steven said he wouldn't touch Sophie with a bargepole, apparently she caught crabs from that 5__th__ year Mark Harley, do you know him?"_

_"No way! The only chance that Hearts have of winning the league this year is if Rangers loose the next 3 matches, they're a good 8 points ahead."_

_"Eww, look at this text! My mum is such a weirdo, casserole for dinner? I think not!"_

I zoned out again, I didn't know half the people they were talking about and I have always been a great fan of casserole so I couldn't understand what they were moaning about. I glanced once more at the clock and a surge of excitement coursed through me – 30 seconds!!!

As the bell rang I bolted out the door, I think knocking a couple of people out of the way judging by the jeers than rang down the corridor behind me as I ran.

It was home time so finding a decent seat on the school bus was essential and being first there I settled myself behind the driver and plonked my rucksack on the seat beside me as to discourage anyone from talking to me. Rummaging around in my bag I found my headphones and stuck them on, selecting one of my mellower artists and turning the volume as high as possible as to drown out the growling engine of the bus.

Bliss.

Now for the pièce de résistance; at the very bottom of my rucksack I grasped the spine and pulled out a very dog-eared copy of Stephanie Meyer's_ Eclipse._

Finding my page I curled up on the seat in attempt to get comfy, the vibration of the bus trembling up my back. I began to read:

'"_Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" He pulled me tighter against his hard chest, tucking my head under his chin._

_I pressed my lips against his snow-cold neck. "I know how much _I_love _you,_" I answered._

_"You compare one small tree to the entire forest."_

_I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see. "Impossible."_

_He kissed the top of my head and sighed.'_

A shudder stirred me from my dreamy state, we appeared to be moving. Every seat in the bus was filled withschool kids, all looking rather sleepy and relieved to be outside the confines of school, I would like to say I could understand it but I enjoyed school, the structure, the variety of subjects and the higher you climb the more respect you received from the teachers. The only thing I like more than school is Twilight. I guess you could say I'm an addict; I'veread Twilight 23 times, New Moon 17, Eclipse 17 and Breaking Dawn 19 times. Bit sad maybe but every school girl is obsessed with it at the moment, every girl in my year raved about the film for weeks afterwards, desperately wishing for Robert Pattinson to barge through their history classroom door and wrap them in his arms. I felt a smile playing across my face as I daydreamed, if only, if only, if only!

I wish I could live in Twilight world.

We were coming to my stop so I slung my headphones around my neck and with bag in one hand, book in the other I staggered off the bus amongst the clutter of others heading home. I was a few houses down from the bus stop so it only took a few minutes to reach my front door. I slung my bag over my shoulder and pulled it across me, searching through my mess to find my key. As fate would have it they were at the bottom, wedged in a crumb infested corner. I opened up, flinging my rucksack in the corner and picking up any mail scattered across the floor and flicking through them as I kicked the door shut.

Suddenly my head snapped up, I guess you call it instinct but I could tell something was wrong. It was then I heard a smash and a hushed profanity coming from the kitchen area. I quietly picked up my dads golfing umbrella and inched myself closer to the kitchen.

The sight that hit me was certainly not the one I expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! Chapter 2 is finally here! I found my USB luckly enough! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Read, rate, appreciate_!

****

A girl, she looked around 17, 18 was standing in my kitchen making herself a jam sandwich. She turned suddenly, thumb in mouth as she licked the excess strawberry jam off her fingers. She looked startled for a minute but recovered quickly.

"About time" she sighed, one hand on her hip. She was slim, or should I say skinny, her porcelain skin almost looked transparent in the light coming through the kitchen window. Her hair was long, almost at her waist and a deep mahogany and however ordinary she looked there was something special about her, there was something in her crystal blue eyes that was trying to tell me that she was more than she appeared.

It took me a few seconds to realise that she was talking to me "You umm…can put the umbrella down now?" she raised her eyebrows and nodded to the golfing umbrella I was still wielding, raised above my head in a supposedly threatening way. I relaxed my arm and set the rod against the kitchen table "I've been waiting for ages! I had no idea what time it was here when I came through the hatch. Your clock's wrong." She tapped the plastic screen of the microwave clock.

"Uh yeah, it's been broken for years. Who are you? And how did you get in? Hatch? What hatch? I've never seen you before and here you are standing in my kitchen, proud as punch making sandwiches! You took ingredients from my fridge and made yourself a snack! That's stealing, this is my house! My sandwiches!" I took a sharp breath; I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing.

"I made one for you too" she smiled, setting my sandwich on the table. Raspberry jam and butter, with the crusts cut off. My favourite.

"How…how did you know that-?"

"That it's your favourite? I know quite a lot about you Roisin Taylor" She smiled before taking a large bite out of her sandwich "sit dwown. Ahv goh a loh oo ell yoo"

"Excuse me?"

She swallowed her mouthful "Sorry. Please sit, there's a lot we need to get through."

I hesitated, but managed to shuffle myself into the nearest chair and sat rigidly on the edge of my seat. I still didn't know why I hadn't phoned the police yet, why I seemed to be humouring this strange girl. Perhaps she is trying to lure me into a false sense of security before chopping off my bits and feeding them to her cat. I scanned the floor searching for a small furry creature or a kitty basket.

"Relax, I don't own a cat" she giggled to herself.

"RIGHT! That's enough! I demand to know who you are, what you're doing here and how you know so much about me!" I gasped inwardly; I've never been so outspoken before.

She placed her hands on the table "ok, just sit down and I'll explain everything, I promise."

I hadn't realised I had jumped out of my seat, unfortunately knocking my sandwich off the plate as I did so, I was starting to feel gurgling emptiness inside but I would just have to cope. I sat once more.

"Right. We'll start with the basics shall we? My name is Bella Swan; I think I come from a parallel universe or something because about a month ago I was just fishing around in the attic for some old videos, my mother wanted to show some to Phil's family, you know, of family holidays, me growing up etc. and I moved a couple of boxes and low and behold there was a little doorway, so natural curiosity took over and I opened it-"

"Wait, wait, stop! Are you trying to tell me that you are Bella Swan?"

"Yes" She beamed at me.

I cleared my throat, "Twilight's Bella Swan?"

She pursed her lips together and glared at the floor "Yes."

"Do I hear a tone of resentment?"

"Perhaps…" Bella took a deep breath "When I went through the door I found your bedroom, didn't know that at the time but I took a look around, turned on your TV to find your regional news channel, I was in Houston! Needless to say I was shocked, how could I have jumped from Phoenix to Houston? I mean that's a good 1800 miles! Anyway… I noticed all of your posters and your duvet and when I picked up your _Twilight _book my name was on the back so…I stole it…sorry."

"Uh, you're forgiven, now please get to the point, how do you know my name? Or my favourite sandwich or my disliking for cats?"

"Well… after I read…_that_ book… I found your diary and I read it…yet again…sorry. I couldn't really believe what was happening especially all those things about moving to Forks with Charlie and meeting a vampire and falling _in love_ with him! No…too much risk, especially for my parents…I couldn't bear reading about that _thing_ breaking into my house and pretending my mother was in jeopardy. No. It's not right. But last week Phil and mum sat me down and told me Phil was going travelling again trying to find a permanent team to play with. Naturally I saw where it was going, I can't go to Forks Roisin; I can't risk it."

"But…it's Edward and Bella, the greatest modern love story ever told! Ok bar Noah and Ally from _the Notebook_…they're pretty perfect but still-"

"No Roisin. It's not to be. You have to go in my place."

My breath caught in the back of my throat causing me to choke and cough "W-what???"

"We'll swap."

"Swap? Are you kidding me? No it's not happening!"

Bella's eyes began to fill with tears "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

I felt my will slipping: _Edward Cullen!_ "It's not going to work, my parents are mega strict."

"I've sorted that. Will you at least come through the hatch with me, just once?"

I was fairly curious about this hatch; I had never noticed a hatch in my bedroom before. "Ok" I sighed.

We climbed the stairs to my room; I had the attic bedroom to make room for my dad's office and our bathroom extension, it was cut off from the rest of the house but I liked that, it gave me privacy. We pushed open the door, my usual morning rush clutter lay about the floor, my pyjamas strewed across my bed, school books in a pile in the corner. Everywhere you looked there was twilight propaganda, posters, my bedspread, mugs, stickers; even my slippers were twilight slippers.

I began to pick up a few things, trying my best to make it look presentable while Bella fumbled around at the far wall, she peeled back one of my Edward posters uncovering a crack that followed the length of the poster, Bella dug her fingernails into the crack and pulled, revealing a passageway into a dark room with lots of boxes; Bella's attic.

"Go on" she said "I'll follow you" She handed me a torch and bent down, cupping her hands to help give me a boost, I clambered into the hole and turned back to help Bella in but she just waved at me and quickly slammed the hatch shut.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted "This isn't funny!" I pushed at the wall, my fingers tracing the plaster for the crack. It wasn't there.

I heard a faint giggle "Bye Roisin! Thank you so much for this!"

"**Bella! Belllaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" **


End file.
